Glossary
This is the B.I.C.'s glossary. Terms you may not be familiar with are found here. # A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z # : A :Ammo Crate - An ammo crate resupplies any nearby infantry's kit weapons. A blue square with a black bullet appears on the right side of the screen and above the unit's head when a unit is being resupplied. :Assault - An assault is a kit characterized by a standard-issue assault rifle, pistol, fragmentation grenades, smoke grenades, and a grenade launcher. Assault, when used as a verb, refers to an attack. :Artillery Strike - Commonly referred to as the arty, this WMD of BF2 rains doom upon its victims. Artillery Strikes are small boxes--similar to health & ammo crates--with a sattelite dish. Press B'' to operate, then move the square over the area to be struck, and press ''A to initiate the strike. Make sure that there are no friendlies (blue dots) near the area you have selected. Before initiating a strike, alert everyone where and when the strike will be, or feel the wrath of yelling PO'd teammates. B :Base - Each faction has their own base, usually on opposite ends of the map, in the conventional Conqust mode; however, some modes may feature a base for only one faction. A base may not be captured by the enemy. :BF2MC - BF2MC is the abbreviated, and commonly used, version of the title: Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. C :Camping - Camping means to stay in one area for prolong periods of time while killing anyone who comes near. Camping is more popular with the newer players as they don't know too much about the game. However, some people don't lose this habit and become a nuisance to the rest of the team. Nobody likes to be the victim of the chronic camper, even your own teammates. :Capture the Flag - Abbreviated as "CTF", this is a game in which each team tries to capture the flag, set up on a small platform on each faction's side of the map, and bring it back to their platform. The team with the most flags at the end of the time given wins. :Contributor - A contributor can help the site any many ways. Someone can contribute to the B.I.C. by writing FAQs, help script and organize, or cleaning things up like grammar and spelling. :Control Point - A control point (abbreviated CP) is an area in which a faction may respawn. Control Points usually have unique advantages such as vehicles, emplaced weapons, and supply crates. Control points may be captured or neutralized by the enemy by a unit standing near the flag and waiting for the bar, located on the bottom of the screen, to become completely blue. D :Desert Villiage - This is a setting for a map. Desert villiages are usually hilly,characterized by two bases (opposite sides of map), and a villiage, usually consisting of two story buildings, three or more control points, and a town square. E :Engineer - An engineer is a kit characterized by a shotgun, pistol, rocket launcher, mines, and a blowtorch. Assault, when used as a verb, refers to an attack. :E.U. - The E'uropean '''U'nion is a faction in BF2MC. In reality, the EU is a family of democratic European countries committed to working together for peace and prosperity. F :'''Faction - A faction refers to the side of a game, such as the USMC. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat has four different factions: USMC, MEC, PLA, and EU. :FAQ - A F'requently '''A'sked 'Q'uestion guide refers to either a set of questions and answers to commonly asked by players of a game; or, it refers to a strategy guide usually written for a game posted on a fan or review site. G : H :'''Health Crate - A health crate heals any infantry near it. A red square with a black cross appears on the right side of the screen and above the unit's head when a unit is being healed. :HUMINT - Hum'an '''Int'elligence is a method of intelligence gathering by first hand accounts of actual people. On the B.I.C., HUMINT refers to guides and FAQs written by contributors. I : J : K : L :'Line of Sight ( or LOS'') - This is the quality of vision for someone. For example, a sniper's goal is to have as clear a line of sight as possible to have a good shot at something. M :M.E.C. - The M'iddle '''E'astern 'C'oalition is a faction in BF2MC consisting of middle eastern . :'''Mentality - Refers to the organization and stance of a team or clan. For example, a clan consisting of mostly assault and support soldiers have an aggressive mentality; whereas, a team consisting of numerous snipers and employs more subtle techniques would have a defensive or stealth mentality. :Middle ground - Middle ground is a broad term that could describe the area of the most hostility, it could mean the literal middle of the map, or it could refer to something like a town or island (such as Backstab's villiage.) The key on each map's overview describes what the middle ground would be if applicable. N : O : P :P.L.A. - The P'eople's '''L'iberation 'A'rmy is a faction is BF2MC. :'''P.R.C. - The P'eople's '''R'epublic of 'C'hina is the more politically correct term for China. Their army is the PLA. :'''Painting - The term used to describe when a vehicle is being laser targeted by a sniper or in the case of choppers by GTAM's. Q : R :Rush - To rush means to gather a team and quickly attack an area. Rushing usually takes place just after artillery bombardment and should be well-covered by snipers; otherwise, the rushers will be rifle fodder. S :Small Hut - This is usually found on desert maps like Backstab. They provide limited protection from artillery (usually cannot survive a direct hit to the door), but they can resist all kit weapon attacks so long as they do not shoot through the door. :Sniper - A sniper is a kit characterized by a sniper rifle, pistol, laser target designator, smoke grenades, and a GPS. :Special Ops - Also referred to as SpecOps, A special ops is a kit characterized by a silenced assault rifle, pistol, flash grenades, C4, and a knife. :Support - A support is a kit characterized by a heavy machine gun, pistol, fragmentation grenades, Mortar Strike Designator, and an auto-injector. Support, when used as a verb, just means to provide assistance where requested. T :Tent - The tent is usually found in the middle of a base on a map, and they are usually found in groups. There is little room in tents, and it only has one door. Some larger tents can withstand an artillery bombardment, but the smaller ones don't stand a chance. You are also able to shoot through the tents with any small arms weapon U :U.S.M.C. - The U'nited '''S'tates 'M'arine ''C'orps is a faction in BF2MC. V :'''Vehicle Repair Station - This is the vehicle version of supply crates. These are repair stations usually accompanied by an ammo crate. It usually takes about ten seconds to completely repair a vehicle at zero health (form this you can gauge about how long it would take at different health levels.) W : X : Y : Z :